A Moment In Time
by regie27
Summary: Ayato stands at the threshold of the tuning but before heeding the call of destiny, he wishes to deal with unfinished matters of the heart. A creative take on the events of Episode 24. Ayato & Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**A Moment in Time**

A RahXephon fanfiction by regie27

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_**Note**_: Spoiler heavy. Based on the events of Episode 24_,"Doorway to the tuning."_

_-O-_

"You passed me."

Haruka's voice sounded bright, extracting him out of his thoughts. Kamina Ayato knew he was about to step to the point of no return yet he felt there was one more thing left unresolved. Following her voice, he turned around to face her. Shitow Haruka made a gesture with her hand. It was for a small difference, but he indeed stood taller than her. It stroke him as funny how in the moments he had relied on her strength and steadfast determination, she seemed larger than life, like an angel on his shoulder who always came to his aid, her weapons her endless capacity to care and her iron-willed persistence. But she was right. He was taller.

"I guess so." Ayato replied. The boy's face was serene, stoically hiding the fact that he wanted to drown in the depths of her auburn orbs and forget about his destiny. He silently cursed his blood for condemning him to a fate he never had the chance to choose, but was willed by others even before he was born. Suddenly, he noticed her eyes brimmed with emotion. Her words were carefully spoken in a gentle and slightly nervous voice:

"You know, I've loved you for a long time. We were a couple back then we were 14. You don't remember right, since they messed up with your memory. But its okay, I just wanted to tell you because you were my first love."

Kamina's spirit rose to heights he never thought existed. It had at last been said, and he felt his chest couldn't contain his heart from bursting out. He understood that he too, had to say what he felt out loud, to acknowledge to her and to himself what it had been silent for the longest time.

"I can't recall things from the past but I do know the present. The person I love is the current you. I'm sorry for making you suffer all this time."

Haruka stood in awe, silently assimilating the impact of what Kamina had just said. Ayato sensed the emotion in the air, the restlessness and doubts inside giving way to a sense of peace. Her face was such a beautiful sight to behold he wished he could immortalize it in a painting. He understood that even with the words said out loud, the burden of so many years wishing them to be said made her stand in the brink of doubt, as if she dreaded it was all a dream. There was only one way for him to demonstrate that this time it was real. His body closed in on hers, her face reflecting the surprise and the fear of being this the product of a cruel illusion. Kamina's gaze held hers as his hands came to hold her cheeks. The skin felt silken beneath his fingertips, soft and warm as he had always imagined. He inhaled deeply, as his head initiated a path downwards to the place he knew he was going to be welcomed.

Mustering courage to allow live this even if it was conjured by her mind, Haruka slowly parted her lips, smiling inwardly as their noses brushed on the way. His lips touched hers, slowly and hesitant first, then determined. The initial contact created a spark, then a bonfire as the caress deepened. It was a gentle flame that menaced to grew higher until it consumed all, waiting to be ignited again. Years of waiting and longing came to a close. The path towards love and hope was at last bridged with just one kiss.

He could perceive her scent, a sweet yet somewhat slightly brisk aroma that spoke of her gentleness as well of the lively, almost childlike quality that made her so intriguing. He could feel her warmth engulfing the both of them as she finally linked her arms around his waist, her alluring softness eliciting the need to keep her close to him, to feel more of her. He silently prayed he never had to let go. It felt like the world had come to a stop for a brief yet intense moment but alas, too soon it had again begun to move forward, leaving them and their newfound happiness behind. Just two more casualties that time left in its inexorable wake.

"I've always loved you, Kamina-kun," Haruka said, her voice drowned in emotion as she held him close. Long tears of unabashed happiness dampened her cheeks.

Kamina couldn't muster any words to come out. His emotions came crashing as the waves of a tempestuous sea to the shore. It is too soon, there are so many things I have yet to do…with you, he thought relishing the moment that he understood bitterly was about to end. His eyes shut tightly and his mind tried to block out the cacophony of the Lilia Litvyak's sirens to no avail. Reluctantly, he forced his lids to open, knowing that doing so meant returning to the bitter reality at hand and away from the safety and warmth of Haruka's arms. As he pulled away ever so slowly, he caught a glimpse of silvery beams of piercing light materializing at the feet of the RahXephon.

"Itxli," Ayato murmured.

Ayato moved away from Haruka and towards the RahXephon and his other self.

"Ayato?" Haruka looked at him with a quizzical expression. The gusts of air that blew over the deck felt cool over her skin, already missing his comforting warmth.

Ixtli met halfway with Ayato, a small smile curving her lips. Her voice was melodic. "The Ollin has attained Yolteotl, yet his human heart refuses the trappings of a god. You have made a wish deep inside your soul and you know you possess the tools to see it through. Do you wish to?"

"Yes, I want to. I wish it with all my might. For me…and for the one I want to protect."

"Remember Ollin, even if this wish is granted, it will only delay the inevitable."

"Even if it is that way, I have to. There's still one more thing for me to do before I can move on without regrets."

Ixtli smiled again, amused by the vehemence in his words. Turning around, the yellow scarf of her dress floating about with the wind that swept over the aircraft carrier, she softly said:

"Go then Ollin, the RahXephon awaits."

Haruka was observing Ayato, who was in the trance-like state like she had seen many times before and ran towards him. She caught his hand as he turned around to acknowledge her presence.

"Captain Shitow, please hurry!" the evacuation sergeant yelled. The hum of the last lifeboat droned, signaling her imminent departure, their imminent separation. Again, the forces of fate confabulated to keep them away from each other.

"Ayato." A single tear ran down her cheek. His fingers caught it before it fell down. "I…"

"No. Don't leave. Come with me!"

"Where, I don't understand?"

Determination crossed his face. "I want you to trust me on this."

His eyes beckoned her to follow. She nodded.

"Aishiteru, Haruka," he whispered. Then, at the top his lungs Kamina exclaimed:

"RAHXEPHON!"

And then all that Haruka saw was the blinding light that swept her away.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Shitow Haruka opened her eyes, finding herself in the comforting familiarity of her bed. The TERRA officer lifted her head from the feather pillow as she tried to organize her thoughts. "Where am I? What I'm doing here? The MU attacks, Tokyo Jupiter...what's going on? …"

Then she remembered. The deck of the Lilia Litvyak, the evacuation of TERRA's personnel after Operation Downfall went awfully wrong, Commander Kunugi's heroic last stand…

"Ayato…" Instinctively, she brought her fingers towards her lips. The memories came in a cavalcade. "My confession, his confession…"

Her body maneuvered towards the window, expecting the levitating cities of the MU floating ominously overhead, expecting scores of Dolems circling around the sky blowing to smithereens anything that dared crossed its path.

Nothing. The firmament was clear and cloudless. The sun shone brightly. Only birds crossed the sky.

"Haruka, are you awake?" A voice, his voice called from outside. Her heart raced.

"Ayato?"

His silhouette appeared on the frame of her door holding two steaming cups. "Oh, hello there. I brought you some coffee. I thought you might want some."

"Coffee sounds really good," she replied. Haruka observed Ayato carefully, measuring every gesture and every move. She wasn't sure if her memories were accurate or a mere dream. She took her cup and brought the hot liquid towards her lips, savoring the brew as her brain kicked in the trained eye of the Intel Officer. There was something in his demeanor that stroke her as, well, different. He seemed more casual; in fact he seemed happier that she could remember seeing him recently. Could it be that what she recalled had been true?

Ayato assessed her with an expression of concern and inquest. Suddenly, his eyes shimmered with what she could swear was mischief. Her eyes roamed quizzically his face, trying to guess out his thoughts.

"You have your spook face on Haruka."

"What…what does that's supposed to mean?" she replied slightly rattled.

"The way your eyes focus and your eyebrows come together. That's usually when you are very concentrated, immersed in some deep thought, trying to find out what's going on. Has someone ever mentioned how adorable you look doing that captain?"

Haruka's expression changed from caution to downright befuddlement.

Ayato's heartfelt laughter confused her even more as her cheeks blushed, reacting to the "adorable" portion of the sentence. Frustrated, Haruka stood up in front of Ayato, hands over her hips. Obviously irritated, she replied:

"You need to do some explaining, young man. I don't know what the hell is going on but…"

The rest of the sentence never came out as Ayato firmly put his lips over Haruka's. She felt her anger subsiding by the pleasurable sensation of the caress. His hands held her shoulders firmly, as his mouth gently invited her to reply, which she did in earnest. Not wanting to dwell on more distracting thoughts for the moment being, Haruka allowed herself to enjoy the pleasant kiss. She didn't need any explanations; this was more than enough answer for her. Her arms came around his neck, pulling him closer for a hot, exploratory kiss. After a glorious instant that for her ended too soon, Ayato pulled back flustered, as he obviously fought to gather his breath. She flashed a sly smile, amused by the fact she had rendered him practically breathless.

"Guess I can interpret this as a no," she commented with an impish grin.

"A no?" Ayato asked still inhaling deeply.

"As, no, I didn't imagine the whole deal at the Lilia Litvyak, which leads me to my next question." Her features suddenly sobered. "Where are we and what happened. I can only remember you calling on the RahXephon and a blinding light, and when I opened my eyes, I find myself back at Nirai-Kanai, at home, in my room."

"I sort of have answers to all of those, but you might want to bring your coffee with you. Come, I'll try to explain."

Following Ayato outside, Haruka quipped: "somehow I feel that no matter what you say, I'll remain confused."

Grinning, Ayato replied: "I know the feeling perfectly."

"So basically what you intend to explain is that the RahXephon can actually alter time?"

Haruka's back snuggled over Ayato's chest, as she felt his chin slightly brush the top of her head. Her glance was lost among the vastness of the blue sea, yet to be tainted by war and destruction. Ayato leaned against the wall beside the main rice paper door that led to the house. His arms came around her shoulders and his fingers absentmindedly ran the length of her arms. From their vantage point outside the Rikudoh/Shitow/Kamina household, they could see not much further away, the colossal outline of the RahXephon towering over everything around.

"I know it sounds hard to believe but think about it. You know very well that the Absolute Barrier over Tokyo Jupiter slowed time inside. The small shrine I got lost at also had that effect, and I can even recall a moment in which I sort of motioned time back when I fought the twin Dolems alongside Elvy's Vermillion."

"So that would explain why Helena's findings differed from our record of the battle" Haruka murmured to herself.

"You said something?"

"Never mind. But this means we have traveled back in time?"

"I believe this is a similar experience. Nirai-Kanai was obliterated where we come from, but here everything's normal."

"But still, in a sense I'm not sure we have gone back. It just does not feel like the past."

"I know. Itxtli told me that the innermost wish in my heart was to be granted. At that moment at the deck with you in my arms, I wished with all my heart for more time with you. I really longed for an opportunity to share more time with you, like we did at the Miura Peninsula, when it was just the two of us."

"I really cherish those days, but I didn't know it had meant so much for you too. I was a complete stranger to you then. I mean, I was the person who had basically kidnapped from your home and confronted you with the harsh reality."

"I know. The reality check you dumped upon me felt like the proverbial cold shower but your presence, even then, somehow eased the hurt. The food wasn't that great and the rooming was Spartan at best but the company was amazing. Besides, I think you had a blast playing dress up at my expense."

"That was because you had lousy taste. You must admit you looked much better with my choice." Haruka smiled, holding his hands tightly. Ayato smiled back and placed a feathery kiss on her cheek.

"So Ayato, what do you think happened. Did the RahXephon really alter time and space?"

"I'm not sure but perhaps this is like when I was almost swallowed by the Dolem with the negative energy field. While I was struggling to get out, I was induced into a sort of living dreamscape. I was transported back to Tokyo Jupiter as I had left it. I saw my mother, my home, my friends…"

Ayato paused, as the sad realization of what had become of Asahina and what Mamoru turned out to be struck him. Haruka could almost read his thoughts as his blue gaze was shrouded for an instant by shadows of grief and guilt.

"I understand. You returned to what you longed for the most at that specific moment."

"It was more than that. It was the manifestation of what I thought I wanted my ideal world to be. Everything I thought I wished for was a reality in that dreamscape. Perhaps, this is another manifestation of that motivated by my inner feelings. I wanted to relive a similar experience like that on the Miura Peninsula, but in a place I could call my own. In the end, it is here were I felt home."

"Was it anybody else on that other experience? Megumi or Quon perhaps…"

"Actually I did saw uncle Rikudoh and you were also there but…it wasn't really you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Blushing deeply, Ayato coughed nervously:

"You have to remember I was really confused and afraid of what I was feeling for you back then. It was rather embarrassing and I wasn't even sure if it was appropriate for me to think of you like that…"

"You mean as in…"

Ayato nodded, feeling his cheeks were beet red by now.

"It was so overwhelming I didn't know what to do or think. The you in my dream confronted me with the fact that I was more attracted to you that I wanted to admit. Then my not too collaborating hormones intervened and then all became really embarrassing. It was somewhat intimidating to see that aggressive side of yours, not that it should surprise me in the least knowing how you subdued two armed MU henchmen by yourself. But that other Haruka practically jumped on me and she could be really…persuasive." Ayato stopped talking as he tried to somehow block the troubling scene that his mind fixated in relive and its subsequent effects on his mind and body. He made the conscious effort not to stare at her bosom as he had found himself doing in other occasions. By now, the incriminating blush had spread up to his ears. A sympathetic smile curved on Haruka's lips. As she turned around to face him, the short-haired captain quipped:

"That's okay. You don't need to explain. At least this serves to explain your weird reactions afterwards, like that time when you fled from the elevator when we were alone."

"That was really stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"I must admit I felt really hurt by that. I raked my head all day trying to understand what I had done for you to react that way. To think it was all because that _ecchi_ mind of yours created a version of me whose only purpose was to seduce you," Haruka added with mock annoyance.

"You make it sound like it were such a bad thing," Ayato replied impishly.

"So that means it is not a bad thing now Kamina?" she asked in a challenging tone.

"You really want to know Shitow?" replied Ayato with the same challenging nuance in his voice.

"Well, of course. I don't want to do anything to you that can end up with you fleeing from my mere presence."

Ayato's leaned towards her, so close she sensed his hot breath against her face. She inhaled sharply. "That was then when I was confused and didn't know better. Now…I wouldn't want it any other way."

Haruka was at a loss for words. Her mind raced as his gaze remained fixated on her intently. The playfulness of his voice had vanished, leaving in its wake a vehement tone that made her skin shiver.

"Ayato, I…"

"I don't think I need to say it because you know it better than myself, of how much I want you. It's so intense it's almost frightening but it is very much real. Part of my wish was the chance to be with you at least once."

Haruka's heart quickened. She felt the air around them suddenly smoldering and felt the need to fill her lungs with air. She could almost hear the crackle of electricity running from him towards her, so intense and heartfelt their emotions ran at that instant. She recognized the yearning in his voice and she felt she would melt at the way his dilated pupils shimmered. She never felt more compelled to reach out and touch him. Her hands obeyed this silent command as they ran down his cheeks and jaw, holding his soul searing gaze with her own. It was utter happiness, but here was a disquieting inflection in his voice that somewhat hinted to a hidden fear that tore at her heart and nagged her. Running her fingers through his thick hair, she replied vehemently:

"But why you talk like that as if you weren't going to return? Don't scare me like that." Haruka couldn't help the obvious panic that drenched her voice.

"It's just that I couldn't forgive myself, after all this wasted time, that even with all my effort and my will I fail, at least I'll be content in having been able to share this with you."

Haruka's features became rigid, her frustration and the dread of losing him again manifesting.

"You better stop this nonsense right now Kamina Ayato. I haven't gone this far just to lose you again."

He looked at her with a mixture of helplessness and guilt, his glance dropping to the floor. It tore him apart too but he was the Ollin. There was no escaping that fact no matter how much he tried to run.

"Haruka, I don't want to lose you either, but I don't know what I'm getting into."

She lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Whatever it is, I know you pull through, because you know who you are, despite what the others want you to be." Her voice was firm, full of conviction and intensity. He knew that tone well, for it was the one she used so many times to snap him out of his hopelessness when he had almost given up.

"Haruka…" Ayato muttered "I'm so sorry for making you worry like this."

Unable to withstand her emotions anymore, Haruka burrowed her head against his chest as tears dampened his shirt. His arms came around her, his cheek brushing her silken short hair.

"With you I will always know who I am. Others see me as the instrumentalist or the Ollin, but with you, I always find my way to my true self. Thank you for always loving me for who I am, Haruka." Lifting her tear stricken face, he added in a more cheerful manner:

"I think we've have had enough of angst and tears for the day. What do you say if we get something for dinner?"

"And that's me at my promotion party. As you can see Elvy and the rest of the Alpha Squadron were really enjoying themselves. They managed to smuggle some authentic rum from the Caribbean, and you better never tell this to anyone because it is illegal. I'm sure Commander Kunugi knew something was fishy but since he had a couple of Cuba Libre's himself, he didn't say a word about it."

Stretching her arms above her, Haruka sighed loudly while Ayato kept flipping the pictures while drinking the remaining of his green tea. As her chopsticks picked the last rice ball dipped in mayonnaise, she added: "and with this we've pretty much covered what I've been up to this past 15 years or so."

"I can't still absorb the fact that you have such a lifetime behind and that I've. What I've done since we last saw each other in Tokyo is nothing compared to what you've accomplished."

"I don't think I would have done half of it if circumstances had been different. I don't regret it though. The experiences I've gained, the friends I've met are things I value and have shaped me into who I am today. I don't think the 14 year old me would have thought she could be capable of piloting aircrafts or doing secret agent type stuff. And I don't think what you've done is nothing. It's just that your mind was messed up with and you weren't aware of what you had truly lived. I'd always admired your passion for painting. In fact, that was your dream back then, to become a professional painter." Suddenly, Haruka seemed to go adrift amidst her own thoughts, scanning the pictures as her fingers toyed with an empty teacup.

"Are you okay?" Ayato inquired.

Her lips curved into a small smile and sighed: "I'm just thinking about Megu-chan and Elvy and Yagumo-kun. I hope they are okay."

"I don't think they'll notice we're gone. If we return at the same point we left, it will be like none of this happened. They should be alright. "

"I hope so. They're all very special, you know…"

"Yes, they are indeed extraordinary. I haven't been the easiest person to deal with, but I know they really care for me. Even Elvy with her tough façade, I think she's taken a liking of me"

"I know she's capable of liking you even more given the right amount of alcohol" Haruka retorted mischievously, already anticipating his reaction.

"You had to remind me that," Ayato retorted mortified. The memory of the tough as nails pilot almost groping him made him fluster up to his ears.

"It's just that you look so cute when you are embarrassed. Besides she did say you were quite good looking. I was pretty jealous, you know, but I couldn't show it back then."

"Shitow Haruka, jealous?" Ayato was taken aback by the fact. He smiled inwardly, delighting in the knowledge that beneath her impassible coolness she hid such feelings. It must have been hard for her to hide it that day at the beach, with Cathy and Elvy prancing around in their bikinis. Then again, it hadn't been easy for him neither once he'd noticed hers and after that, he pretty much ignored the others. Before allowing his mind to ponder further on how good she looked in the bikini, Ayato kicked himself mentally.

"Of course. I'm very much aware of the fact that TERRA's female employees are very attractive," Haruka added. "If you didn't notice, when you arrived, you were the flavor of the month so I knew all attention was on you. There's also the fact I wasn't sure if you had a girlfriend back in Tokyo and I didn't have the right to be bothered by it."

"I felt more like a lab rat or an animal in the verge of extinction than a sex-symbol with all that unwanted attention."

"But a very cute lab rat, if you ask me." Haruka laughed as she winked playfully at Ayato. Her laughter was so contagious he joined in. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

"Haruka, do you have pictures of us back then at Tokyo, before the barrier?"

The question took the TERRA officer by surprise. "Why the sudden curiosity? I don't think you'll be able to remember anything."

"I know, but still, I would like to see how we used to look."

"If that's what you want." Haruka stood up and headed to her room. "Now where did I put those?" Her voice came out muffled, as if she were inside a closet. Ayato could hear the opening and closing of drawers and the sound of rustling of clothes and papers shuffling along with her occasional mumbling.

"There, I think I found them. Kami-sama, it's been so long since I last looked at this album." The nostalgia in her voice was evident. "Ayato, come here and watch your step. I had to engage in a major search mission to find this and it shows. I've always kept these hidden, you know? Not even Megu knows about it."

Ayato stood up from the dinner table and entered Haruka's room, threading carefully to avoid stepping on anything. The TERRA captain was already sitting down on the edge of her bed surrounded by several pictures and albums. Over her lap she held one with a blue cover. He took a seat beside her.

"Well, that's me at 13. Cute , huh?" she said pointing at a picture.

Ayato's eyes opened wide in surprise. The smiling young Haruka in the picture was the spitting image of Ixtli. The same long hair, the intense auburn eyes, the slender figure of a girl in the threshold towards womanhood. Then, it really dawned on him what she had explained before achieving Yolteotl. The likeness she used to lure him to find her on the day of Operation Overlord had been Haruka's all along; the Haruka he had met once and whose impact had been such in his life her imprint had stubbornly refused to fade away with the rest of his lost and tampered memories.

After all this time, the elusive girl he constantly painted, the girl he looked for desperately had always been her. Ayato felt a lump forming on his throat. His fingers kept turning the pages until his eyes caught an image of the both of them looking carefree and happy, hands joined together and smiles perched in both their faces. Ayato felt Haruka's gaze over him and his eyes shifted from the younger version of her to behold intently the current one. The intensity of the warm, hazelnut eyes had actually increased over time, he realized, and it was obvious she wasn't a child anymore, yet the lively sparkle, the gentle smile were still there, more beautiful than ever.

"Haruka, all this time…it was you, it had always been you who I'd searched for!" Tears started to gather in Ayato's blue eyes. Haruka stared at him dumbfounded, feeling tears of her own trickling down her cheeks.

"Ayato…"

The boy threw himself into Haruka's welcoming arms, feeling a sense of closure washing over him. The missing piece of the puzzle of his soul had finally been found. With her so close, he found solace and a sense of inner peace that had been amiss for so long. At last, Kamina Ayato found his way home. They held each other in silence, the ties that had bound them to a sense of emptiness and solitude at last severed, replaced by an overwhelming love that even time could not defeat nor dim.

"I love you Ayato" Haruka whispered, embracing him tightly. Ayato smiled as he brushed her forehead with a feathery kiss.

"I know Haruka. I love you too."

Longing for the unmistakable physical manifestation of their emotions, Haruka tilted her head towards his, her lips slightly parted in an invitation he couldn't refuse. That wasn't the only thing that she was about to offer as their mouths sought to placate the passion that burned inside their hearts.

Ayato felt himself falling until his back touched the surface of the bed. Haruka towered over him, arms at either side of his shoulders, her face so close to his her bangs tickled his temples. Her warm hazelnut gaze darkened with a need fueled by long years of wait. His fingers sank into her hair, ever so slowly closing the gap between their lips. Her sultry voice brought shivers to his spine as she whispered against his mouth:

"Ayato, let me show you my love."

This time, Kamina accepted all she offered and more.

Haruka sighed contently as she ran her fingertips over Ayato's stomach and over the strange marking that had identified him as an instrumentalist. He stirred slightly at the feather light touch but remained submerged in his blissful slumber. The TERRA officer basked in the delight of just observing him sleep, feeling herself too restless to do the same. She had waited so long for this moment she couldn't convince herself of closing her eyes, fearing that the instant she woke up, he'll be gone. Haruka watched his features carefully, noticing that his face already showed the transition between boy and man. Haruka snuggled closer, luxuriating in the warmth and firmness of his body against hers. Her thoughts moved with the ebb and flow of the tides, not really centering on anything specific, just the overall sense of comfort and fulfillment. All of a sudden, her eyes caught something unusual. A shimmering beam of pure light filtering just outside her door stirred her attention. Reluctantly, Haruka moved away from her lover to inquest on the curious light. Putting a robe on, she moved outside searching for the source of the phenomenon. The wooden floor felt cold beneath her feet. What or rather who she saw waiting was most unexpected.

"Mishima Haruka. I see the Ollin is still with you. I can sense he has found contentment in his heart. I'm so happy for him." The melodious, soft voice of Ixtli dressed in her iconic yellow dress greeted her.

"Who are you…why do you…look like me?" Haruka stared at Ixtli in disbelief. The girl was exactly as she had been 15 years ago. Was this the being Ayato referred to as Mishima Reika, the spirit that inhabited the RahXephon?

"I am Ixtli, I am the true face of the Xephon. I have been the guidepost for the Ollin to find his path towards the tuning of the world. The form you see is what the Ollin wished to see the most in his heart."

A flash of recognition suddenly hit Haruka. She had talked to this girl, but then she had been wearing a TERRA lieutenant's uniform. "I…I think I remember you now. You talked to me dressed as I used to look when I first arrived at TERRA."

Ixtli nodded. "Yes Haruka, you have seen me before as well. Do you know why I am here?"

Haruka's face went grim. "Yes I do. You have come for him."

"Yes, the Ollin needs to fulfill his destiny, but in order for him to follow his path, you must let him go." Ixtli's mesmerizing voice was firm.

Haruka felt anger forming on the pit of her stomach. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Why, why does he have to do something he doesn't wish to? He never had the chance to choose any of this!" she screamed.

Itxli remained serene. Her eyes assessed Haruka with curiosity. She could sense the other's spirit seething with righteous rage. "One's path is not always clear and his was shrouded to all, especially to himself. It is imperative he tunes the world. If this is not achieved, it will be the end for this world. Fate and his bloodline have picked him and he must do what he's been called to."

"No! It can be!" Haruka felt a cold shudder running down her spine. The fate of the whole world had been pilled over Ayato's shoulders just like that. Her voice trembled by the impact of the revelation. "I didn't know but I can't let him go just like this!"

"You know his heart well. He will go back to you. He has already done so." Her unexpected reassuring smile surprised the TERRA officer. Haruka meditated on Ixtli's words. She was right. He had found his way back to her despite the Absolute Barrier and time. Humanity needed him. She didn't have any other choice but to let him go. Gathering the strength she required for this sacrifice, she whispered:

"I understand. Now, go to him."

"Thank you. And Haruka…"

"Yes?"

"You've made him really happy. You have made him experience his humanity fully and showed him the true power of love. Without you, he might have been hollow and lost. He will always treasure what you've done for him in his heart."

Haruka couldn't reply. Her throat felt the surge of emotion seeping in, as hot tears fell to her feet. She hated it, the helplessness she felt, unable to do anything but this time, this was bigger than her. She could only wait. And hope. And pray.

As she silently cried her soul out, Ayato was stirred from his sleep by Ixtli. Instants later, already dressed, he moved towards Haruka who was waiting for him at the door, he glance lost in the sea. His hand came to rest over her shoulder. Why it had to hurt so much? he wondered. Why it felt like his heart was being ripped in half?

"Haruka, I do this because I wish to protect you."

She turned around on her heels to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy; her voice came out slightly hoarse. "I know. I'll be okay. We need to go. The world awaits you."

It pained him immensely to see her this way. After apologizing about hurting her before, he was doing it all over again. Why he had to hurt what he cared for the most in his life? Unable to find answers to these contradictions that plagued him, Ayato gathered Haruka in his arms, trying to absorb strength from her warmth, trying to find peace amidst the storm. He sensed her heart beating in unison with his. He gazed at her eyes, capturing her lips one last time. As they parted, he solemnly promised:

"I'll return to you no matter what."

"Captain Shitow, please hurry!"

Haruka blinked, as the voice of the evacuation sergeant brought her out her reverie. Her feet stood firmly upon the deck of the Lilia Litvyak. The loud racket of battles still away from them exploded around, bringing the echoes of terror and death to their ears. The sirens kept their incessant scream and upon the sea, rescue boats, carriers and all vessels from TERRA and the Federation's fleet crisscrossed its surface, leaving foaming white trails. Towering above her, the RahXephon shrouded with a long shadow both her and his owner. Her glance locked with Ayato's, searching for a sign, a silent confirmation of what had just happened had been real. Sensing the unspoken question in Haruka's eyes, Ayato nodded as his hands reached for hers, holding them firmly.

"Aishiteru Haruka. Thank you, for everything. Now go. I'll come back no matter what so…""

"Aishiteru Ayato. I'll be waiting. I'll always be waiting."

"Now, hurry!"

Willing all her might to move her feet, Haruka let go his hands and ran towards the evacuation crew. Standing to face him one more time before descending, Haruka's mind burned an imprint of this instant, keeping it inside the vault of her most treasured memories. Ayato's silhouette became smaller as she nimbly stepped down the long staircase until she boarded, leaving him behind.

Ayato watched as her boat began its trek away from the aircraft carrier and away from the upcoming and imminent battlefield between MU and mankind. Remembering his mission, he entered the quarters to ready himself for his upcoming journey with the RahXephon. As he donned his life support unit, his eyes fixated on the porthole, as he watched the boat and the person that he loved the most disappear into the horizon:

Lifting his gaze towards the heavens, the boy about to become a god vowed:

"This time for sure."

_. Fin ._

**Author's Notes:**

The dialogue featured in both the opening and ending sequences were quoted from the subtitled version.

I'm aware that I might have pushed the premise of the time altering properties of the RahXephon (although, being him a god, he can pretty much do what he pleases) a bit too far to make this work, but I felt what I wanted to do with this story was more relevant that sticking too faithfully to the series. I hope you can bear with me on that. Aside that creative leap of faith, everything pretty much follows the canon and doesn't really alter the subsequent timeline or events. It's just that I wanted to give these characters a little more time to share with each other after they confess their feelings and I felt this was a good moment for it.

Hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and remember to R & R. That's the best way for us writers to know how we can improve. ;


End file.
